


Euperipatoides maxiphallus

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Belly Kink, Bugs & Insects, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Force-Feeding, Hallucinations, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Xenophilia, stevepillar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve gets into a sticky situation. With bugs.





	Euperipatoides maxiphallus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverthelessthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/gifts), [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts).



> All that Stevepillar talk on discord got the wheels turning.

Steve froze in place, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as he came to the realization he was being stalked. The jungle’s sounds had quieted to a mere whisper under the patter of rain on leaves; even the boisterous macaques had ceased their howling. However something was still moving steadily towards him through the underbrush.

Slowly, he turned his head to see what it was. It took Steve a moment to spot it, but then it came into focus, a creature straight out of his nightmares. It crept along the forest floor with dozens of stubby legs, its squishy body reminiscent of a giant caterpillar or worm. His hand went to his shield, but of course it was gone, washed down river with most of his other gear.

The worm reared back, and, faster than Steve could react, sprayed a thick white fluid from the two little bumps on either side of its big sucker mouth. He tumbled over, his feet stuck together, rolling until he thumped down into a cave, the entrance half-overgrown with tree roots.

“Fuck.” He needed to get out.

He struggled to his feet, leaning against the cave wall for support. A rustle of leaves told him he was too late. Before he could do anything else, his arms were glued to the cave wall above his head.

The worm dropped down into the cave with him and twitched its long pair of antennae at him. Another worm slid in to join the first, quickly followed by another and then another. Steve twisted, trying to get free, but no matter how he struggled the glue held him fast.

There were at least a dozen of them in the cave now, twisting over and around each other in a great wriggling pile. One, noticeably larger than the others, broke away to clamber over to Steve. He twitched away, but still it examined him, running its antennae all over his body before climbing up.

Trying to dislodge the gentle weight from his back, he thrashed around, swearing until he was out of breath. The world seemed a little fuzzy around the edges. He shivered as soft legs brushed across his belly through the gap between his pants and shirt. Seeking out more skin, the worm pushed its way into Steve’s clothes.

The worm kept pulling at the fabric until his chest and ass were exposed. But Steve found he didn’t really mind; the cave had grown hot, hotter than the jungle outside had been.

His legs felt weak, watery like they couldn’t quite support his weight. He pressed his face against the cool stone of the cave wall, eyes drifting closed. He was just starting to feel a little steadier when something shoved between his legs.

_Come on, spread them for me, darling. You know you always wanted to._

A small tendril of shame curled through his mind, but he allowed his legs to fall open and was rewarded with a soft, velvety pressure around his cock. He had gotten hard at some point and was sloppy with pre-come.

_That’s it, darling._

“Tony,” Steve moaned, thrusting against the hand wrapped around his cock.

The contact moved back, caressing his balls and ass in one long sweep. Something caressed the back of his neck, he shuddered and thrusted harder into the soft flesh enveloping him. He wanted to see Tony, the way he looked stroking Steve’s cock.

He opened his eyes.

“What— the fuck. Fucking hell.”  Steve wrenched back at the sight of the squishy body wrapped around his. There was a tearing sound as the fabric of his uniform ripped and he fell free of the sticky mess.

The worms swarmed him, spraying him with their glue until he completely adhered to the cave floor, legs splayed. The largest one hissed at the others and they skittered away into a different corner of the cave. It crawled all over him, tap-tap-tapping away with its stubby little feet on his sensitive skin.

He twitched at the sensation, his cock still hard and leaking. He was—He was supposed to do something, but he was hard pressed to remember what. Something brushed his face, soft as velvet.

_Just lie back and let me take care of you._

Steve sighed and relaxed into the touch.

Distantly he noted the worm wriggling over him, but all he saw was Tony. He played with Steve’s nipples, sucking one, then the other, giving them both light taps. One hand wandered down to Steve’s cock, lightly squeezing it.

Steve whined and tried to buck up into the softness, but he could hardly move his hips. Tears formed at the corners of Steve’s eyes. The gentle grip on his cock wasn’t enough, he needed more. Why wouldn’t Tony give him more?

_I’ve got you right where I want you, darling._

Something long and thin—Tony’s finger?—nudged his ass, sliding along the crack until it found his hole. It worked its way in, past the ring of muscle and deeper into Steve. He squirmed, gasping at the sensation, unable to keep the tears from streaming down his face now.

_This is what you wanted, isn’t it?_

Steve shook his head, denying it, but he knew the truth. He’d dreamed about it, Tony taking him to bed, touching him, fucking him like he was one of those super models. He wanted it so much it scared him. Of course, Tony would know it—he always saw right through Steve.

Now Tony was inside him, fucking him. The appendage in his ass grew wider, stretching him open, and pumped into him, scrapping something inside him with toe-curling intensity. A bulge worked its way up the appendage and to Steve’s ass. He sobbed at the intense pressure as it stretched his hole even wider, almost more than he thought he could take.

Finally the bulge popped past the tight ring of muscles and traveled deeper inside, where it was eventually deposited. Before the first one even finished, Steve felt another bulge pressing into him, then another. His cock, still cradled in velvety softness, twitched with every new load, each filling him more completely than the last. But it still wasn’t enough.

Feeling shivery and too full, Steve whimpered. “Tony—Tony, please!  I can’t—let me come.”

Something caressed his face, drawing a tender line down to his throat.

_Steve, go ahead, I’ve got you._

Then a kiss was pressed to his chest. He always knew Tony would be gentle with him, take care of him, but this was too much. He came with a shudder, painting white streams of his come all over his belly.

Steve blinked. He looked down at his swollen and distended stomach, at the worm curled over him, and smiled. He felt warm inside and so, so full. Why was he ever scared? This thing – Tony? –was taking care of him.

Then more worms were at his side, the first tapped them with its antennae a few times, before biting and driving all but one away. Turning back to Steve, it examined his softening cock with great interest, brushing its antennae over it and tasting it with its sucker mouth. A laugh bubbled up from inside him, even as he began to grow hard again.

_Looks like someone is ready for more._

The worm’s appendage shrank until it easily slipped out of Steve with a rush of fluid. Skittering up, it coiled around his shoulders so that Steve’s head was cushioned with its body while the second worm got into position between Steve’s legs. Steve grunted and buried his face in the first worm’s soft body as the second pushed into his leaking hole. Its cock split him open, spreading him much wider than the first’s initially had.

The cave echoed with his high and reedy pants and the squelch of the worm pumping into him. A mouth covered Steve’s, sucking at it gently.

_Come on, give me a kiss, darling._

Steve opened his mouth, allowing a long, tubular tongue entrance. He swirled his tongue around it as it explored his mouth, sloppily trying to kiss those round lips. The tongue thrust deeper in, winding down his throat until he choked on it, and then further. His body spasmed around the invading appendages, clamping down on the cock still pistoning in and out of his ass. He felt a sudden rush of warmth flooding down the tube into his stomach.

The tongue withdrew and he pulled in a gasping breath of fresh air. His belly was fuller than ever, bloated with whatever the worm just poured into him and pressing against his still erect cock.

_You look pregnant, darling, like I knocked you up. Should I make an honest woman out of you?_

Steve’s cock dribbled at the thought. He wanted it, wanted Tony and a house full of kids. Tony wanted it too – didn’t he?

The worm twitched and shuddered as it came inside him, flooding him with a thick rush of come. It pulled out in one long drag, but it stayed close, snuggling against Steve’s bulging belly. Another quickly replaced it, filling Steve’s open hole with its cock.

There were too many worms after that, wriggling over him or fucking him until he came. Some of them would be driven off by the biggest one with a hiss or a bite, but most were allowed to take Steve then join the pile. Every once in a while a worm would stick its tongue down his throat, feeding him warm goo until he thought he’d burst. He dozed through it under the living blanket of worms, soft, warm, and cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wired.com/2014/03/the-creature-feature-10-fun-facts-about-velvet-worms/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42G_XzaPcPo


End file.
